paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Reunited Love
Summary A few months after settling in with the Paw Patrol. Hevy finds an old picture of him and his girlfriend and puts him thinking where is she, does she want to see me, are we ever going to see each other again, can I win her back? Many questions with unknown answers. Lets find out. Story A calm afternoon in Adventure Bay. Hevy was organising his pup house. While he was organising he found an old picture of him and his girlfriend. Hevy: Oh if only I could fix what I had done. Then she would be here with me.(tearing up) Meanwhile Chase was walking by and saw Hevy starting to cry. Chase: Hevy is everything alright? Hevy: Huh yeah yeah everything is okay(swiping the tears) Chase: Now Hevy I know when something is wrong. What's bothering you? Hevy showed the picture to Chase. Chase: Who's she? Hevy: My girlfriend or she used to be. Chase: What happened between yous? Hevy: I'm not ready to tell you and rest yet. Chase: Ok I understand. Hevy: Something I did got us separated. Chase: Have you seen her since the split up? Hevy: No I haven't. Chase: Ryder and the pups need to know this, can they? Hevy: Who's stopping you? (handing the picture) Chase: Thanks(running off) Hevy: Sorry is not enough I need something far deeper. Inside the Lookout. Chase: Ryder pups, I have something to tell yous. Ryder: What is it Chase? Chase hands him the picture and sits down for the other pups to see it. Ryder: Is this what I think it is? Chase: Yes it's Hevy's girlfriend or it used to be. Skye: Awww.... What happened between them? Chase: He didn't tell me but he is going to tell us soon. Zuma: What evew it was it must have been serious. Chase: It was. He was almost crying about it. Ryder: Hmmm Skye can you talk to him about it since its your speciality? Skye: Yeah I'll do what I can. Ryder: Good. The more we know the easier it is for us to help him. Back at Hevy's pup house. Skye was approaching it when she heard him sing. Hevy: Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, it's not warm when she's away Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and she's always gone too long anytime she's away Wonder this time where she's gone, wonder if she's going to stay Ain't no sunshine where she's gone and this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away(I know)x16 Hey. I ought to leave the young thing alone. But (ain't no sunshine when she's gone)x2 Only darkness everyday. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and this just ain't no home (anytime she goes away)x4. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBKcAc8VpIw Ain't no sunshine](original song) Skye: Aw you poor thing, and that was a good singing voice. Hevy: Skye I didn't see you there( a little embarrassed). Skye: Ryder told me to come to talk to you about your love problem. Hevy: Okay Skye: Now i need a bit of information. What breed is she? Hevy: She is a Portuguese Cattle dog. Bright pink eyes like yours. Skye: You answered my next question. Anyway what does she likes to do the most? Hevy: She loves going to talent shows, she loves watching other people's talents. At the time Hevy said that Skye had a solution for his problem. Skye: You know that Mayor Goodway is organising another talent show tomorrow. Hevy's ears perked up. Hevy: But how do I know she is going to be there or if she even is in town?(lowering his head down) Skye: What's her name? Hevy: Padma Skye: I saw her three days ago, she's in town. Hevy: How do you know she is the one? Skye: It fits the description and she said she's going to the talent show. Hevy: Wait are you suggesting that I sign in the talent show...... Skye: And sing from the heart to her. Hevy: Then we'll see her response. Hevy hugs Skye and she hugs him back. Hevy: Thank you Skye. Skye: Your welcome. When ever your in trouble..... Hevy: Just yelp for help. Skye:(Separates the hug) You better hurry or you 're going to miss the registration. Hevy: Oh yeah. Bye ( running off) Skye: (giggles) Bye (starts walking towards the Lookout). Inside the Lookout. Ryder: Good job Skye. Rocky: He ran out really fast. Zuma: What is he going to do dudette? Skye: He's going to register in the talent show to see if he can win Padma back. Rubble: Is that her name? Skye: Yeah Chase: What is he going to do? Skye: Sing, he's really good at it. Marshall: That means we are competing against him. Ryder: Well we'll see who is the best. And it's late, time to go to bed pups. Chase: Hevy 's not back yet Ryder: I'm sure that he'll arrive soon (looks outside) and there he is. Pups saw Hevy entering his pup house and very quickly falling asleep. Marshall: Boy he was tired(yawns) Ryder: And so are you, off to sleep. Pups: Night Ryder Ryder: Night pups. Next day and somewhere on Adventure Bay. Padma: Wake up sleepy head. Aline: 5 more minutes Padma: You said that 5 minutes ago Aline: Fine i'm getting up. Padma: What time is the talent show? Aline: Not till this afternoon. So don't get over excited. Padma: Ok and I wasn't getting over excited about it. Aline: Do you think he's going to be there? Padma: I don't know who are you talking about. Aline: Oh I think you do. Padma: I don't want to talk about him. Aline: Why can't you forgive him, take him back? Padma: I won't go back to him unless he has said what he really feels deep inside. End of discussion. Aline: Fine. Go for walk? Padma: Anything for my best friend. Later in the afternoon. Ryder: Ready pups? Pups: Yeah. Ryder: Hevy were're going. Hevy: Wait for me.(Running of towards them)Let's go. Pups left the Lookout and reached the backstage and it wasn't crowded but many. Skye looked at Hevy and saw that he was nervous. ''' Skye: What's wrong? Hevy: I just remembered that what if she is with someone else what do I do then? Skye: You're not giving up are you? Hevy: No i'm not, i'm still going out there. Skye: There's the Hevy that I know. '''Somewhere in the crowd. Padma: I'm so excited. Aline: I'm not. Padma: Why are you so negative today? Aline: I've seen people do the same talents over and over, what makes this one so different? Padma: You never know. Mayor Goodway was going up stage. Mayor G: Hello Adventure Bay and welcome to another talent show. The money you all gave will go to Charity and enjoy the show everybody. 7 acts later. And it was the Paw Patrols turn. Ryder: Your turn pups, go and play your tune. Good luck and may the best win. In the crowd. Padma: Those pups are cute. Aline: They are. After the Paw Patrol it was Hevy's turn. Skye: Remember sing from the heart. Hevy:(nods) Hevy went up stage and Padma was shocked. Padma: He's actually here. Aline: What did I tell you. Hevy: This song is for my true love, somewhere between yous. Music starts. Hevy: How did I ever let you slip away,never knowing I'd be singing this song someday And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more, ever since you closed the door (If I could turn, turn back the hands of time, then my darlin' you'd still be mine)x2 Funny, funny how time goes by, and blessings are missed in the wink of an eye Woah why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering, when everyday I pray please come back to me (If I could turn, turn back the hands of time, then my darlin' you'd still be mine)x2 And you had enough love foooooor the both of us, but I, I, I did you wrong, I admit I did, but now I'm facing the rest of my life alone. Whoooooa If I could turn, turn back the hands of time, then my darlin' you'd would be mine Whoa If I could turn, turn back the hands of time, then my darlin' you'd still be mine Oh I'd never hurt you, never do you wrong and never leave your side, If I could turn back the hands There'd be nothing I wouldn't do for you, forever honest and true to you if you accept me back in your heart by the hand, I love you '' Whoa that would be my will, darlin' I'm begging you to take me by the hands.'' I'm going down, down on my bended knee, yeah and I'm going to be right there until you return to me Woooaah if I could just turn back that little clock on the wall then I'd come to realise how much iiiiii love you, love you, love you, love you, love youuuuuuu. original song(lyrics) Music ends after a few seconds. Crowd starts cheering while he leaves the stage. Padma: (in tears) that was beautiful. Let's go. Aline: Go where? Padma: To where he lives. I heard that he lives with those pups before him. Aline: And where is that? Padma: i'm guessing that big tower. That symbol matches their clothing. They leave towards the Lookout and back to the backstage. Skye: That song was beautiful. Chase: It nearly made me cry. Rubble: Same here Rocky: You have a nice voice, who did you get it from? Hevy: I got it from my Mother. She used to sing to me all the time. Zuma: You beat us fow sure dude. Marshall: Better luck next time it seems. Pups were returning to the Lookout with the trophy that Hevy won. When they reached there they all froze especially Hevy. Hevy: Padma Padma: hey Hevy Ryder: We'll leave yous alone.(leaving with the rest of the pups) Padma: You know that i was there. Hevy: Yes Padma: I loved the song that you sang for me. Hevy: it was all from the heart, i'm sorry Padma can you ever forgive me? Padma: Yes i forgive you( hugging him) under one condition. Hevy: What is it? Padma: that you quit drinking. Hevy: I did when we split up. Padma leans and kisses him. And the pups were watching in the background. Pups: Awwww....... Aline: Well if it isn't Hevy the Conqueror. Hevy: No one has called me that in a long time Aline. Both hug each other and Hevy kisses Padma again. Hevy: Love you Pad Padma: Love you too Mel Pups: Mel?! Hevy: Means Honey in portuguese. Pups: Ooooohhhh The end Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Love stories Category:German Knight's pages Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Love Stories Category:Stories that contain songs